Pokemon: The Evils within Shadows
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A girl from a small town leaves to fulfill her dream to become Pokemon Master. Rated T for blood.


Pokemon: The Evils within Shadows

Chapter 1: VS Sandslash

* * *

I was just an ordinary girl. I had a home here in Yushi Town, a nice mom, and a hard working dad... who works most of the time. It was pretty great. Though I did often dream of being a Pokemon Master one day. It was a common dream... a VERY common dream, I know, but its a dream either way. I was inspired to work on my tactics and stuff by watching a battle against the Elite Four. Such a great fight, especially on a color TV. My dream WILL be a reality...as soon as I have my own Pokemon of course. Hehe.

Oh my! I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maria, a single daughter to a Contest Coordinator Champion, Niya. She helps me learn about being a Pokemon trainer by letting me borrow her Purrloin or her Herdier. Such a great mom. Being we live in Kezi, it would only make some sense. Yeah, I live in Kezi, the very same region that was almost taken over by Team Ancient 5 years ago. If it weren't for a young boy that time ago, I don't think I'd be here right now. Tee hee!

But yeah, that was a while ago and the evil leader Hinder was thrown in jail. That meany. He so deserved it. Anyway, now I'm rambling on... Sorry... But here's how my story started. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I had just eaten breakfast and was getting ready to leave town for the first time. Yep, I was going to leave town to hopefully fulfill my dream to become a Pokemon Master.

"Are you all set, Maria?" my mom asked from down stairs.

"Almost, mom!" I replied as I put my bag on my shoulder.

My heart was beating fast. Finally, it was my time. I ran down the stairs and was on my way to the door until...

"Did you pack your toothbrush?" mom, who was sitting on the couch casually, asked.

I stopped, foot right in front of the door, before turning around and walking back upstairs to pack my toothbrush. WHY DID I FORGET THAT!? I took one final glance at the mirror to examine myself. I had crimson red hair, which was long and flowed down my back; green eyes; a blue shirt with a yellow Pikachu face on the front; a yellow skirt; and blue matching shoes. If I had to say, I looked quite nice for a 12 year old. I twirled around once just for a giggle before making my way downstairs again.

Mom stood at the front door this time. She had red hair like me, but her's was tied up so it would flow; a short sleeved shirt; blue jeans; and pink slippers. She, of course, stood slightly taller than me, but that's to be expected.

"Are you ready, Maria?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, mom," I said, groaning silently because of how she was just prolonging my debut.

Mom giggled at my groan before she opened the door. The light flashed as I ran out the door. Yushi Town still looked as amazing as ever. "Good luck, my little champion. Be sure to call every now and then."

"Okay mom," I said before I took off at the first route.

* * *

Route 1. It was a pleasantly green area. Lillipup, Pidgey, and even a Sentret ran from one grass to another every now and then, which was cute to say the least. It was definitely gorgeous. Nothing at all seemed out of place. ...Well, I speak too soon.

Just as I was making my way to the next town, Truion Town, I heard a sound of the nearby brush rustling. And wouldn't you know it, a little Charmander ran by. Though this was no healthy Charmander; it was injured everywhere. Scratches all over it. I jumped from shock after seeing this creature run by... a novice mistake, but then I saw what was attacking it. It was a Sandslash! The ground-type chased after the Charmander with great speed. I took the foolhardy action and ran after the two Pokemon.

After sometime of this chase, Sandslash had Charmander cornered, unable to fight back. The Sandslash had this evil look to it. Red eyes. It looked... creepy... But I ignored that and jumped into action. Just as Sandslash was about to slash at Charmander, I jumped in front of it and took the blow. ...I know, not my smartest move, but at least it helped.

My arm was bleeding hard from the attack, but I took it like a champ. "STOP! Why are you doing this!?" I shouted at the Sandslash, forgetting it could talk back.

"Sand. Slash."

The Mouse Pokemon slashed at me this time. It cut my leg deep, forcing me to my knees and crying a little, but I stood my ground. I had to, if I was going to protect this defenseless Lizard Pokemon.

"Char char..." Charmander cried softly, a look of confusion and worry on its face.

"Don't worry... I've got this. You just go and escape while you can," I said with false confidence in my throat. The truth was I really didn't think I'd survive the next Slash attack at me. I was already losing a lot of blood from the deep wounds on my arm and leg.

Charmander stood there, looking at me with such a worried look. It was like it knew I wasn't going to make it. Sandslash readied to cut me to ribbons as I stood my ground, ready to take the blows. It lunged at me, those red eyes getting rapidly closer. Then, just as my life flashed before my eyes, a stream of fire bursted from behind me. It was Charmander, and it was using Flamethrower. With this powerful attack, Sandslash was knocked back forced onto a tree.

I was shocked. Shocked and relieved that Charmander saved me, a random person who risked her life to save it from harm. Heh. The cute lizard smiled at me as I smiled back. However, this smile soon faded when we heard a "SLAAAASH!" roar coming from the Mouse Pokemon. It lunged again at us. Charmander was far too weak to do another Flamethrower. We watched in horror as Sandslash came in closer.

"Arcanine! Fire Blast!" shouted a voice nearby. It sounded like an old man.

A human-shaped blast of fire hit Sandslash with enough force to knock it completely out. An Arcanine appeared before us, followed by a well-dressed gentleman with a long white mustache. Whoever he was, he was strong. To me anyway. Once we were out of danger, me and Charmander fell on the ground, completely exhausted. The last thing I felt was my hand touching Char's before I finally lost conciousness.

"Let's get them to the lab..." the old man said while my eyes were already closed, my mind slipping away.


End file.
